The Rain
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: Zetsu doesn't like the rain. As he sulks in his apartment, he hears the door open. Who could it be? One-shot.


**Hello~! A story by your lovely Weasel-chan :) I hope you enjoy it! I got inspiration to write it since it's been raining quite a lot here where I am O.o Which is weird to us since we don't get much rain all freaking year -_-**

**And my allergies hit me and I sound like I'm dying but I'm not! I just never had allergies this bad before which is also weird…**

**A lot of weird things going on this year -.-**

The Rain

_I hate feeling alone, like no one is there for me and no one ever will be…_

It was raining. Again. How many days has it been randomly raining? Three? Ok, earth now has enough water for a good century now. The sun needs to appear again and stay there for about a week because this is getting ridiculous.

Zetsu was currently holed up in his room once again staring out his bedroom window as raindrops continued to heavily fall. There were a few occasional thunder growls but no lightening surprisingly. It didn't bother him any. He just wanted the rain to go away. He despised the rain. It made him feel sad which turned into anger because he didn't like to feel sad then turned into confusion because he didn't know how he became sad so he goes back to watching the rain and the cycle starts over.

It's not like the blue haired man had any sad memories that haunted him because of the rain. He just didn't like rain. He didn't like getting wet when he was wearing perfectly fine dry clothes. He didn't like the raindrops piercing his eyes randomly when he was on a peaceful walk in town. He also didn't like the fact that when it did rain, he was cooped up in his apartment he shared with his sister and left with nothing to do but stare out the window like some kind of desperate animal.

The rain also brought up sadness inside him and the temperamental male did not like that emotion. He could deal with anger because their group had the most violent people around but throw sadness into him, he couldn't deal with it. When he's sad, he feels helpless, like he's never good enough for anything. He promised to be the best older brother to his younger sister so when he feels so helpless, he feels like he failed her. She may be independent from him most of the time, but she still looks up to him since he's always looking after her.

Speaking of his sister, she's at the she-devil's house and staying there until tomorrow. That adds to his dampening mood since without her making a lot of noise, the house is deathly silent and he hates it. Sure, he's happy that she's spending time with her best friend, but sometimes he wishes he could go with her. The only thing keeping him from doing so is because of the damn she-devil Ariel. She lives up to her name but she's loyal to Ashlie. He doesn't like her but he's grown to tolerate her for his sister's sake.

Plus, without the devil, he wouldn't have met his current boyfriend Shiroi.

Damn, he misses him so much. Knowing his boyfriend, he would be out and about dancing in the rain. Shiroi loves the rain even though he might get sick the next day.

_On rainy days like this, I miss you even more._

_The warm feeling I get when I'm in your presence._

Zetsu let a small smile cross his lips at the thought of his boyfriend. He wishes he could see Shiroi right now. His mood would brighten a little bit if that was possible. Seeing that beautiful smile that's only meant for him is enough to bring him out of his funk. That's definitely something he would love to see right now.

Shaking his head, the blue eyed male stood up from his spot by the window and decided to work on a paper he had to turn in next week. He was just about to sit down in his office chair when he heard someone knock on the door. Confused, he pushed the chair back underneath his desk and went to answer it. He didn't know who would be crazy enough to actually walk in this weather but maybe it was one of his neighbors asking for something.

He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar silver head of hair. The person was a bit damp, signaling he was out in the rain, but they looked like it didn't even bother them.

"S-Shiroi?! What are you doing here?!" Zetsu exclaimed in shock. He was not expecting his boyfriend to be here especially when he was thinking how great it would be to have him here. It was like his thoughts were answered!

"I was walking around town and I happened to notice I was nearby so I decided to see how you were doing," Shiroi replied as he let a smile graze his features like it was normal of him to do such a thing.

The blue haired shook his head at how weird his boyfriend was. He warned him thousands of times that he would get sick if he continued to walk in the rain but did he listen? No. He turned to head deeper into his apartment, "Come in. I'll get you a towel so you can dry off."

Zetsu walked to his bathroom and pulled out one of his many dark blue towels. When he entered the living room where he last left his surprise visitor, he found him standing on the welcome mat, the door closed behind him and patiently waiting.

"Ah, thank you Zetsu," Shiroi said as he made a move to grab the towel but grabbed air instead. Then his eyesight went dark and felt something moving around on his head, "W-Wait! You don't have to do this Z-Zetsu!"

"Shush, I'm doing it because I want to. Just accept that I'm doing this," the forceful male ordered, a light blush forming on his cheeks. He may be a hard ass but he does have his sweet moments like right now. If it was anybody else, he would've thrown the towel at their face and told them to not get his carpet wet.

The tall male only lets his boyfriend see this side of him.

Rarely with his sister since if he did something like this, she would question what he did to the towel and punch him in the face soon afterwards.

When Zetsu felt his lover's hair was dry enough, he stopped but his visitor didn't move. Concerned, he knelt down a bit to see what was going on. He couldn't help but to smirk when he saw the bright pink on the man's cheeks. "Awww, no need to be embarrassed babe!" he teased.

Shiroi jerked and pulled the towel down further to cover his face, "I-I-I'm not embarrassed!"

Zetsu chuckled, "Then why are you hiding?"

Noticing he was caught, the kind male peaked and gave a halfway glare up at his boyfriend, "It's just really hot in here."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll leave," the blue haired made a move to leave.

Gray eyes widened at the statement, "W-Wait! Don't leave!"

Zetsu halted his movement and turned back to face his boyfriend, "And why shouldn't I?"

This was such a tedious game but the silver haired man knew his lover was only doing this because he was bored and depressed. He needed some kind of fun if he didn't want to think about the rain. "Because this is your apartment," Shiroi stated in an obvious fashion.

"That didn't stop you from kicking me out a few days ago!" the tall male argued.

"Only because you kept on dirtying the place up when I was trying to clean for you and Ashlie!" the kind male retorted. It was true. He promised to clean the apartment in return for a movie he wanted to borrow but when he got there, his boyfriend kept on messing stuff up so he had to clean the spot again.

Zetsu actually only did it because he wanted to keep his own personal 'maid' there longer.

In the end, Shiroi kicked the original owner out of the apartment and told him to come back in a few hours when it was actually clean.

The blue haired man chuckled at the silly fight they got into and placed his hand on top of the towel still on Shiroi's head, "So, I know you didn't come here just to argue over how hot I am. Why are you really here?"

Gray eyes looked away, unsure of how to answer, "U-Uh," was the intelligent response.

Zetsu shook his head in amusement. His boyfriend may be the smartest person around but even he couldn't reply to him when questioned about something he did for him. It was always so cute but the temperamental male never knew why he did it. Normally he would have waved it off but today he wanted some kind of response from the kind male. "So? Are you going to tell me?" he asked again except with a bit more force to show he wasn't going to back down.

Shiroi fidgeted under the intense gaze he felt from the taller man and stuttered, "I-I know how much you d-don't like the rain s-so I wanted to check on you." He noticed how quiet it was when he answered and started to apologize, "I-I'm sorry if I-," he was stopped by a light chuckle.

Zetsu shook his head at how his boyfriend reacted. He was honestly shocked that the kind male went through such lengths just to check on him but then let out a chuckle at the thought since he should've expected it from this kindhearted person. "Don't apologize Shiroi. I appreciate what you did for me but I'm just worried you're going to get sick."

"I won't get sick!" the silver haired man argued with a small pout.

Another chuckle rung from the now calm male, "You're not immune Shiroi. You'll get sick eventually and I'll be at fault."

"No, because I willingly came here so it wouldn't be your fault. It would be mine," Shiroi tried to win the stupid argument. He knew his boyfriend felt better now that he was here but he wanted to make sure.

Zetsu sighed and finally gave in, "Fine but on one condition." Silver eyebrows raised at the request. "When you get sick, I want to nurse you back to health."

The kind man blushed at the thought. He had to admit, it would be really cute to have the normally temperamental male take care of him while he was in bed recovering from a cold. Maybe he could ask him to wear a pink frilly apron as a bonus? He let a smile spread on his lips at the thought of the tough looking male wearing something so ridiculous.

The blue haired man was confused when he saw his boyfriend smile but couldn't but to smile as well when a laugh came next. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

Shiroi hesitated but asked, "Would you wear a pink frilly apron if you do?"

Zetsu was shocked at the request, "What?!"

The silverette chuckled, "Nothing."

Zetsu was about to retort until a small thunder rumbled the house slightly. The couple looked outside the window above the couch to see the rain hadn't let up any. Blue eyes saddened at the sight but gray eyes shined. Shiroi suddenly turned around, setting the towel on the couch before exiting the apartment. His lover was shocked for him to leave, "Wait! Shiroi!" He cursed under his breath and grabbed his sister's red umbrella by the door to go after his visitor.

When he opened the door, his heart lightened at the sight. His boyfriend was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up at the sky and laughing with so much joy as the rain pelted his body and face. He looked so happy, like nothing wrong was going on. How he wished he could feel the same way…

Shiroi looked behind him to the blue haired man smiling at him but it wasn't the smile he normally had on when he was around. It was a sad one and it tugged at his heart that he wore such a smile. He walked up to him and grabbed his hand that wasn't holding up the umbrella to pull him more out into the glorious weather, "Come on Zetsu! It feels so nice!"

Zetsu shook his head, "Sorry but I like to stay dry. You go on ahead though. I'll watch."

The kind man frowned at the response. He still wore the sad smile, like he was holding back. Shiroi let go of his hand and took the umbrella from his boyfriend. He got a confused look but only smiled up at the man, "It's so much better if you can enjoy the rain with someone else."

Blue eyes looked downcast at the sentence, "Sorry that you can't enjoy it Shiroi. I know how much you love the rain."

Shiroi chuckled and leaned against the dry male in an attempt to comfort him despite he most likely got him wet, "Its fine Zetsu. I enjoy your company more than the rain."

Zetsu let a small smile appear on his features. Even though he held back his lover from enjoying something he loved, he still chose to stay with him. That warmed his heart to know that he was still thought of even when something else came into the picture.

"Zetsu, I have my own request for you," the silverette said, still looking at the pitter patter of the rain in front of them. "I know you don't like the rain but maybe," he looked into the dark blue eyes of his lover with hope, "one day you will join me in the rain."

The taller male looked away to hide his doubt. He didn't know if he could do this. Sure, if it was anything else, he would have said yes in a heartbeat but he's been holding on to this hatred of the rain for as long as he could remember. He wasn't sure he could let it go…

Even for his beloved Shiroi.

When the blue haired man looked away, Shiroi knew he was battling with himself. He knew it was hard to let go of something but he wanted his boyfriend to enjoy the rain like he did. Sure sometimes you get stabbed in the eye by a random rain drop but the rain makes him feel at peace. Nothing mattered anymore except the sound of rain hitting the windows and ground. He felt calm and like everything was alright.

He wanted Zetsu to feel the same way.

Shiroi moved the umbrella more over on the taller male, feeling the rain hitting his right shoulder now that he wasn't covered completely by the protective object. He then looked up and smiled reassuringly, "How about this? I will be your umbrella until you want to dance in the rain with me."

Zetsu blushed at the metaphor. He looked like a girl while the kind male next to him just happily smiled like he didn't say the most romantic thing on the planet. How stupid did he look right now? He could feel his face burning from how hard he was blushing and he couldn't blame it on the temperature since it was decent.

Instead, he just looked away in a vain attempt to hide his bright face. Luckily his boyfriend just continued to smile like nothing happened. He was so naïve sometimes that it hurt even him. The couple continued to stand under the umbrella in comfortable silence, Zetsu still trying to will his blush to go away while his lover continued to watch the rain fall.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until the blue haired man said, "Oi, Shiroi."

The male that was spoken to looked up innocently to his boyfriend, "Hmm?"

Shiroi was then pulled into a hard chest, making him gasp and letting the red umbrella fall to the ground. He felt a hand cup behind his head as he stared into devious looking blue eyes, blushing as he knew what was going to happen next. He was met with lips against his, rain slowly dripping from their faces but they didn't care. In that moment, it was only them.

_The rain reminds me of you because it's falling hard,_

_And I am too._


End file.
